


The sound of silence

by DearMrCrayola



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-10
Updated: 2016-11-10
Packaged: 2018-08-30 04:51:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8519164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearMrCrayola/pseuds/DearMrCrayola
Summary: Another rubbish day at work... But what happens when that day takes a turn for the worst.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This touches on some issues face in our modern world. If you have an questions ask away.

The alarm on her phone screeched loudly from the bedside table. "Wake up sleepy, wide awake" the song started off. Fumbling around the beside cabinet she hit the off button, sitting up and running her eyes. She didn't get that much sleep last night, she couldn't get comfortable and when she finally did fall asleep she awoke with a jolt covered in sweat and trembling, the nightmares were getting worse, more terrifying. Pulling the covers off her she slid out of bed, taking her phone off the charger and made her way quietly to the bathroom to have a shower. Carefully she opened the door to her bedroom, making sure it didn't squeak knowing that across the hall that he wouldn't be utterly impressed if she woke him up.   
Closing the door softly she made her way down the hall to the bathroom, turning on the shower letting it heat up, she stripped her clothes off and popped them into the dirty clothes hamper in the corner of the room. Grabbing her shower gel, shampoo and conditioner from the shelf, she opened to the door to the now steamy shower and stepped in. Revealing in the feeling of the hot water hitting her Ivory skin, she popped open the shower gel and started to smother herself with the red berry smelling liquid. After doing this she then proceeded to wash her long platinum blonde hair with the coconut shampoo and conditioner. Sighing softly she turned the shower off and stepped out, grabbed her big fluffy teal towel she dried herself off. Once happily dried off, dropping her towel in the hamper, she grabbed her flannel dressing gown, popping her arms in and doing up the tie, she opened the door to the bathroom, grabbing her phone and putting in the pocket and made her way back to her room.   
Pulling out the chair at the vanity table, plopping down onto it unceremoniously. Reaching across the table she grabbed her make up and hair bands. Applying little make-up around her exhausted looking eyes and drying her hair, she placed her hair into a messy bun on the top of her head grabbing her nude coloured lacy underwear and matching bra and her work clothes she got ready and headed down into the kitchen to make herself coffee in her travel mug. Leaving him a little note on the counter letting him know that she was heading off to work and that she would be getting dinner on the way home. Grabbing her keys, purse, phone and coat, she slipped her small heels on and headed out the door to her car.  
Erugh what a dreadful day that was, after getting to work just in time, she was then hit on by the office perv, the new intern spilt a glass of water all over her, was pulled into the managers office after a complaint was put in about her for something she never did, she was then given extra work to do because Emma had called in sick, which in turn took away her lunch break, the manager moaned at her all day and when she checked her pay slip she was £400 short of what she should have earned, at least she sorted it though before she finished work.   
Picking up dinner was just as bad, some guy started an argument with the poor man behind the counter telling him that his order was wrong and he wanted his money back and free food. Finally getting her food and heading back to the car, it started pouring with rain with thunder and lightening, getting her soaked for the second time today. Driving back in the storm wasn't helpful. The sky had become really dark, and the rain was so heavy that it made it difficult to see the road in front of her. Eventually she pulled into her driveway, the usual 20 minute drive had taken double that today.   
Stepping in through the doorway arms full, she slipped her shoes off and headed to the kitchen to get out two plates. Placing the food on the counter,   
"Zoro, foods on the table hunny" Isla shouted out. There was no response, so she plated up the food, took her plate into the living room and put the t.v. on. Thank god for Friday's. Taking her finished plate out, she stuck it in the sink, grabbing a glass and poured herself a glass of wine. Taking a sip and sighing contently she turned around and spotted Zoro's food still on the table. Huffing to herself she went in search of her bestfriend. She checked the house top to bottom, room to room and started to panic when she couldn't find him. Snatching her phone off the counter she tried calling him, nothing his phone was dead. Checking the house again and she still attempted to call him. Nothing. The only noises she could hear was the harsh rain pelting against the Windows, thunder rumbling across the distance, her rapid breathing and the dull thump of her quickened heartbeat. She pinched her arm hoping that she would jolt awake, hoping it was one of them terrifying nightmares, but that jolt awake never happened. She felt a horrid pang in her chest as tears slowly cascaded down her cheeks.  
Isla scrolled through her contacts list on her phone, finding the number she was looking for she hit the call button repeatedly and placed the phone to her ear. After a few rings the phone was picked up.  
"Hey Isla, what's up" came the merry voice of Luffy through the phone. Drying her eyes and stifling her sobs   
"Hey Luffy, have you seen Zoro today, I've come home from work, checked the entire house and I can't find him, I have not found a note and he hasn't texted me all day, I've tried ringing his phone but it's off" Isla said with a shaky voice.   
"No I haven't I'm sorry, hold on" Luffy said, you couldn't hear him scratching his head trough the phone and mumbling in the background.  
"I've asked Ace and Franky and they haven't seen him or heard from him". Luffy huffed, Isla could hear the frown forming on his face.  
"Okay thank you anyway, just thought I'd ask" Isla sniffled.  
"Try Sanji or Chopper they might have more information, call me if you need me" he smiled.  
"Okay I'll do that, thank you Luffy, I'll talk to you later" Isla smiled.  
"Ok see you later, bye" Luffy hung up.  
Returning to her contacts list she tried both Sanji and Chopper, neither of them had seen him, trying the only other people left she called Nami, Robin, Brooke and Ussop again with absolutely no luck. She headed up to Zoro's room, she fished out one of his favourite t-shirts from his chest of draws, stripping off her work clothes she put on his t-shirt, it dropped down to her upper thighs and hung slightly off her shoulder and smelt like him, she made her way to her room, climbed into bed and snuggled into her covers, buried her face into the pillow and cried herself to sleep.  
He'd up at left, her best friend, her marimo gone, no letter, no text... Nothing.   
Life got worse for Isla after that day, work got harder to deal with, it seemed that everywhere she went trouble and torment followed her. Although things got slightly easier with time, her friends made life easier. Going for lunch every Saturday to see Sanji down at the diner or having a ladies night in with Nami and Robin. Popping into the music shop to see Brook maybe having a jamming session together. Heading over to the local mechanics to see Franky and Ussop, bringing them homemade lunch. Going round to Choppers and helping with doing his research for his medical exams, spending time with Luffy and Ace playing video games and having takeaways. However this still didn't stop what she was doing in the privacy of her own home, her little secret that she would never spill.   
After having a stress filled day at work Isla headed over to the music shop. Pulling up on the opposite side of the road, she got out of her car, grabbing her bag filled with everyday clothes and locked the car up slinging the bag over her shoulder, she turnt, looking up at the sign above the shop, she smiled and headed through the door. The little bell rang as she passed over the threshold alerting Brook in the back room that someone had just walked in. Approaching from the back of the store came the huge black afro that adorned his head, as he looked up she could see his chocolate brown eyes glinting with happiness, his caramel coloured skin stretching over a tall, lean figure. Dressed in a white shirt, sleeves rolled up to the elbows, tucked into a belted pair of slim black trousers.  
"Hey Brook" she waved a little smiling.  
"Hello my dearest" he sang as she approached the counter. " and how are we today?" he asked smiling down at her.  
"Better now I'm here, can I use the bathroom to change please I hate wearing these snobby clothes" she laughed a little while gesturing to her pencil skirt, long sleeved blouse and little heels.  
"Of course, of course" he chuckled, gesturing to the bathroom in the corner of the store.   
"Thank you" she smiled a little. Heading over into the corner. A few moments later she appeared out of the bathroom, wearing a dark long sleeved t-shirt and a pair of light grey jogging bottoms.  
"Much better" she huffed as she made her way to the front of the store.  
"What are we playing today my fair lady...?" Brook sang as he gestured to the instruments littering the store.  
"I think I will play the piano if you don't mind" she smiled looking into his chocolatey eyes.  
"Yohohoho, of course I don't mind" he laughed as she headed over to the piano.  
Plonking herself on the stool, sitting up straight, she adjusted herself resting her fingers on the keys, feeling comfortable.  
Gently pressing the keys, she started her melody. Taking a deep breath she started to sing.  
"Hello darkness my old friend,  
I've come to talk with you again,  
Because a vision softly creeping,  
Left its seeds while I was sleeping,  
And the vision that was planted in my brain,  
Still remains,  
Within the sound of silence"   
She sang softly, fingers gliding over the keys. Brook stared at Isla in shook, he had never heard a more beautiful sound.  
" In restless dreams I walked alone,  
Narrow streets of cobblestone,  
Neath the halo of a street lamp,  
I turned my collar to the cold and damp,  
When my eyes were stabbed by the flash of a neon light  
That split the night  
And touched the sound of silence"  
Her voice rose slightly as she breathed in deeply.  
"And in the naked light I saw  
Ten thousand people, maybe more  
People talking without speaking  
People hearing without listening  
People writing songs that voices never share  
And no one dared  
Disturb the sound of silence"  
She carried on playing as she closed her eyes. Imagining that she was the only one here, that she was alone. Her voice rose again, as she sung the next verse. Her voice sounded strained, breathy, gravelly.  
"Fools, said I, you do not know  
Silence like a cancer grows  
Hear my words that I might teach you  
Take my arms that I might reach you  
But my words, like silent raindrops fell  
And echoed in the wells of silence"  
Brook had tears breaming in his eyes, the song was filled with raw passion and pain. It was melancholy and beautiful. Her voice rose in crescendo with the song, giving her all with the last verse.   
"And the people bowed and prayed,  
To the neon god they made  
And the sign flashed out its warning  
In the words that it was forming  
And the sign said, the words of the prophets are written on the subway walls  
And tenement halls"  
Her voice dropped and she slowed down.  
"And whispered in the sounds of silence"   
She finished her song and wiped her eyes not knowing she was actually crying. Smiling softly she turned to Brook who was crying manically and clapping like a lunatic.   
"That was the best thing I have ever heard, you gave everything in that song, how come I've never heard you sing" he exclaimed wiping his eyes.  
"Because you never asked" she laughed softly. Looking towards the clock she noted the time.  
"I best be off" she sighed, grabbing her bag next to her seat and rising slowly.  
"We shall do this again sometime" he said pulling her into a hug.  
"Yeah we will" she hugged him back. Waving as she walked out of the door. Unlocking her car and slinging her bag in the back. She got into the drivers seat, closing her door and buckling herself in. Her phone buzzed in her pocket alerting her to a text she had just received. Unlocking her phone she read the text from Chopper.   
'Hey Isla I was wondering if you could come over and help me study, I'm finding something very difficult and I really need your help' the text read.  
'Of course, I'll be over in a minute' she replied. Starting the car up she made her way over to Chopper's.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Being with friends is always better than being alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight self harm.

Standing at the door of the soon to be doctor she knocked roughly. Waiting a few moments, the door soon opened to reveal a very tired looking Tony Chopper. He was the same height as Isla 5'3, quite a small man, although being small didn't mean he wasn't a dashing young man. Disheveled brown hair sat like a mop on top of the mans head. He had a round face, bright and intriguing cerulean eyes, thin lips that always were curled at the edges giving him a permanent smile. He always looked cheerful and had a wonderful personality to match.   
"Thank god you're here" he said grabbing her hand and pulling her into his house shutting the door behind her. "I feel like I've been waiting for you forever" he said laughing lightly.  
"That bad huh...?" Isla questioned raising an eyebrow towards the man.   
"I've been doing alright but then I had a hard patch, it's seems so simple, it's about what medication treats what" he huffed rubbing a hand harshly over his face.  
"Okay well how about I put the kettle on, make us a cup of coffee and we'll begin" she said smiling softly.  
"Okay then that sounds fair" he smiled back and made his way back into the living room as Isla took off her shoes then made her way to the kitchen. Pulling out two mugs, flicking the kettle on, and popping a couple of spoonfuls of coffee in the cups with a sugar in each. When the coffee was made she retreated into the living room, placing Tony's cup on the coffee table that was littered with papers, pens, pads, books and folders.   
Plonking down on the sofa opposite him, she took a sip of the coffee and sighed softly.   
"Okay where do we start" she laughed pointing towards the stacks of papers.  
"Well there's different medications for different things, of course there is, but it's remembering what medication is needed for what condition/illness that sort of thing because some do the same as others" he said throwing his hands in the air.  
"It should be so simple to learn but I'm having so much trouble" he exclaimed.  
"It's okay, take a minute to calm down, start from where you left off" Isla smiled giving him words of encouragement.   
"Okay so the last one I was on was Oramorph" he said picking up his pad and pointed to it with his pen.  
"Oramorph is a liquid pain killer, usually started at 5mls and upped if necessary, it is usually used if liquid paracetamol doesn't do anything to ease the pain" Isla stated, reading from a book.  
"Hmm" Tony said writing it down. That was how it was for the next 3 hours, many cups of coffee later and Tony had finally finished that module.   
"Thank you so much for your help" he said smiling softly.   
"You're welcome, anything for a friend. Now make sure you have something to eat, no more coursework just relax, get a nice hot shower and a good nights sleep" Isla said putting on her motherly tone of voice.  
"Okay I will do, thank you again, I don't think I could have done that without you" he blushes slightly running the back of his neck.  
"Again you're welcome, text me when you need me, I'll always be here" she said pulling him into a gentle hug. He hugged back just as gently. They soon parted, after saying their goodbyes Isla got into her car and made her way home.  
Sorting out everything she needed for a shower, she stripped her clothes off and stared at herself in the full length mirror in the bathroom. She had put on a bit more weight, her hips were wider, bust a little bigger, stomach sagging a bit more, stretch marks started to form on her hips, under her arms, and on the back of her thighs. The people at work had noticed and started to call her out on it. It didn't bother her to start with, she just ignored it. That was until she started getting notes left on her desk in the mornings, as time went on the notes got nastier, more threatening. A majority of the notes that were left every week were telling her to commit suicide because she wasn't even work the ink that was written on the paper, that because she was getting slightly larger that she was stealing air for two.   
Hanging her head in shame she stepped into the shower, closing the door behind her and sat down staring at the wall. Eventually she stood up and washed her now chubby body, grabbing the razor she shaved her body, apart from her arms, eyebrows and hair. 'Better to look like a clean fat person right?' She thought to herself. She nicked herself shaving, hissing as is started to sting, she tried to push the feeling away, tried to control it but it took her like a hurricane, looking at her arms she sighed, one more wouldn't hurt right...? One more to add to the collection, no one would notice would they...? It helped her. It always made her feel better. It took the internal pain away. Gently pressing the razor to her skin she dragged it in horizontal line, hissing again as the sting hit her, watching the Crimson liquid rise to the surface, spilling over the edges and mixing with the now cold water, she watched as the blood dropped down the drain. Pulling herself together she stepped out of the shower, dried herself off, got into another one of Zoro's shirts and headed to her room.   
Putting on her bedside lamp she grabbed her hair brush and sat down on the floor in front of her full length mirror. Running the brush through her damp hair she stared at her face in the mirror, hateful of the reflection she saw. She finished brushing her hair and laid the brush gently on the ground. Looking into the mirror staring into her own dead, dull, baron eyes. Rising from the floor she made her way over to her bed, picking up the picture of herself and Zoro. Running her fingers lightly over the picture, she placed it back onto the bedside table. Crawling into her bed and resting her head on the pillow she looked at her arms,  
"I wear a smile on my face but there's a demon inside" she said into the empty darkness of her room.  
"Just like Jekyll and Hyde" she sang softly to herself. Turning to lay on her side, she fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
Sunlight poured into the room the next morning, feeling stiff Isla stretched her body from the tips of her fingers to the tips of her toes. A soft grunt of appreciation left her lips as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes, pulling back her covers she swung her legs over the bed and stood up. She made her way downstairs, made herself a cup of coffee, grabbed her pack of cigarettes from the counter and stepped outside into her back garden. Settling herself down on a chair next to the door she sipped at her coffee and pulled out a cigarette from the pack and a lighter from her pocket. Placing the cigarette between her lips, she sighed lightly as she lit her tobacco and inhaled one long drag. Parting her lips slightly she exhaled slowly, blowing the excess smoke into the air around her. She giggled to herself as she watched the smoke curl into strange shapes before being carried away on the slight and warm breeze.  
'Another unhealthy habit for my unhealthy body' she thought grimly to herself.  
After a few more long drags she stubbed out the now finished cigarette, popping it into the ashtray on the little table next to her. She had started smoking before the scarification, it had become a nasty habit, it was addictive just like the cutting. Picking up her coffee from the table she took a few more swigs whilst heading back inside. Dropping her cup into the sink, she plugged her phone onto her little sound system, picked some music, grabbed her cleaning supplies. She was dancing round to abit of Skrillex, Rock 'n' Roll (will take you to the mountains) singing loudly, feeling carefree, whilst she cleaned her house from top to bottom, it was something to destress her, the nasty thoughts never lingered long enough to bring her down.   
Once Isla got the cleaning done she smiled at her handy work, the house smelt like fresh linen. Opening the fridge she pulled out a bottle of Coca Cola (the glass ones with the bottle caps). What she failed to notice was the figure that had stepped through her front door silently, making their way towards the back of the house, towards the sound of curses coming from the kitchen as she slammed another draw shut.  
Eventually finding the bottle opener she popped off the lid and took a long hard swig from the cola. The figure moved into the doorway and chuckled softly. Frightened she dropped the bottle onto the floor shards of glass scattering across the titles. She spun slowly on her heels holding her breath, eyes wide with fear. The sound that left her lips would make the heavens weep. Sprinting towards Zoro she jumped at him and nearly knocked him down although he caught her with ease as she buried her face into his neck, long heavy sobs wracked through her body as she clung to him for dear life, frightened that if she were to loosen her grip he would disappear again. One hand wrapped around her lower back as the other found its way to her hair holding her just as close and gripping just as tight. He nuzzled his face into her neck as soft silent tears trickled down his cheeks, inhaling her scent deeply and hugging her tighter to him. After a few moments she moved slightly so she could look at his face, the one that vanished from her life. Carrying her into the living room he sat down on the sofa with her now straddling his waist.  
Hitting him firmly on the chest a few times she cried harder, body shaking violently, she dropped her head as her hair covered her face. "Why?" She managed to choke out.  
"Because I had to" he whispered.  
"Two years, two fucking years Zoro, when I got home from work I panicked, I called everyone and no one else had seen you, you worried us all, we sent out search parties and everything. For about 6 months I didn't eat properly, didn't sleep properly, I cried myself to sleep so many nights, hoping you would come home. Nothing, it hurt so much, oh god did it hurt. After about 7 months I just assumed you were dead and that hurt more than you walking away. You've put me through fucking hell and you expect to just waltz back in here like you're coming home from work, my god I fucking hate you right now" she whimpered smacking his chest again.  
"I am so sorry," he grabbed her chin to make her look up at him. He wiped the tears away from her cheeks with his thumb as tears breamed in his eye.  
This time she got a good look at him, his forest green coloured hair had grown slightly, his viridian eye shone softly in the dim slight of the living room, he was sporting a long scar over his left eye. He still wore his signature three golden earrings, he had bulked up in muscle and was slightly tanned compared to the usual Ivory colour of his skin. He was still a beautiful specimen.  
He looked back at her gazing over her face and body, her hair was now bordering a white colour from the platinum it used to be, where her hair had grown it sat the the base of her back, her hazel eyes still held the same ferocity they usually did but the dark bags under her eyes told a very different story. She had put on a bit of weight defiantly in her legs, bottom, arms, stomach and bust but still had the same curvy waist. His gaze shifted to her bare forearms, scars littered and marred her skin, some deeper than others, the one towards the crook of her elbow longer than those towards her wrists, straight lines, some crisscrossing.  
"What are these" he asked chocking up, pulling her arms up to his face for closer inspection.  
"When you first left I was so worried, I was barely sleeping, maybe getting 2 hours of sleep a night tops, so in them hours that I was awake I ate, I found comfort in food, so I started to eat and eat and eat until I was having 2 dinners and a dessert and not feel full at all. As I starting gaining weight work life got harder, everybody started staring and saying horrible things, it didn't phase me to start with, I just ignored it. As time went on it got worse, I was getting e-mails, phone calls, texts, notes left on my desk, things chucked at me across the office, walking down the street things were shouted across the road to me, the more insults I received the nastier they got, the first note I had was 'you've gained a bit of weight haven't you' and that last one I got was 'maybe you should put down them chocolate bars and cakes and do something worth while, like hanging yourself, you fat piece of unwanted shit, then again you would probably break the beam instead. You are a useless waste of space, you're not even worth the same air I breathe. Go fuck yourself'. So every time I looked in the mirror I saw a fat, piece of useless shit, the voices in my head used to tell me to do this, so I did, it made life bearable, eased the pain, sedated the voices for a time" she whimpered.   
"I am so sorry, I never meant to hurt you, I never meant to make you do this, this shouldn't have happened" he managed to force out the words as a soft sob left him. Bringing her forearms to his lips he kissed every one individually, starting from her wrist up to the crook of her elbow and onto the other arm and back down, Then running his hand up her back, he nestled his hand in her hair and gently pulled her to him, his lips gently ghosting over hers as his warm breath fanned across her face, sending shivers down her spine closing her eyes she inhaled deeply. Gently bringing his lips to hers it sent electric shocks through the both of them. Pulling apart for air they rested their foreheads together.  
"Are you wearing my shirt" he chuckled pulling at the fabric covering her body.  
"Yes" she whispered. "I have been wearing your shirts since the day you left" she blushed a bright shade of red and hung her head in shame. "I couldn't bring myself to chuck anything, your room has stayed the same" she lightly laughed.  
"I've missed you so much" he spoke softly.  
"I thought about you everyday, every night, the thought of you comforted me through the hard times, I left because I fell in love with you and I've never felt this before, it frightened me to no end, I didn't know how to deal with it. So I decided it would be best for me to run, it wasn't the best idea but I never stopped loving you, it actually made it worse." He explained. "And i still love you, I have never stopped and never will stop, I don't care if I have to venture to the center of the earth, swim a thousand oceans, fly to Saturn's moons, if you will let me I will show you how much I need you. I will love you till the end of earth and more" he whispered huskily, his deep voice sending goosebumps across her body.  
"I love you too" she giggled as she rubbed her nose against his. "Why didn't you tell me that you silly marimo" she giggled again.  
"Because I was scared that you wouldn't feel the same and I didn't want to ruin our friendship" he nuzzled his face into her neck again.   
"You wouldn't have ruined it.. I promise" Isla giggled. Gently massaging his scalp. She had just reminded herself that she had the broken beer bottle to clean up. Jumping up off of his lap she made her way back into the kitchen.  
"Hey where are you going" Zoro called.  
"I'm sorry, I have to clean up the mess in the kitchen before it becomes sticky" she shouted back. Raising an eyebrow, Zoro got off the sofa and headed to the kitchen. He found Isla facing away from him, on her hands and knees cleaning the floor. Zoro let out a shaky breath as he watched the scene before him, his top had ridden up showing off her black lacy underwear, her huge round ass that was pushed up slightly because of the angle she was at and the natural curvature of her spin, her thighs were pushed together, it took the shape of a heart. Picking up the last bits of glass Isla stood and popped them in the bin, she turned to look at Zoro who was now crimson   
In colour.  
"What..?" She said shrugging. Zoro approached her slowly, his gaze darkened as a devilish smirk pulled at the corner of his lips. Isla stepped back warily, her back hit the counter and she had no way of escape as Zoro continued to stalk towards her. Closing the distance between them he captured her between him and the counter, placing his arms either side pinning her in, he loomed over her small frame, bringing his lips to her ear.  
"You think you are fat and ugly don't you" he asked as his deep voice rumbled through her. Isla just stared at him, eyes wide as saucers and she nodded slightly.  
"Well I think you are extremely attractive" he whispered to her, running one hand very lightly up her outer thigh. Isla took a sharp intake of breath and held it as his hand grazed the top of her thigh and gently slid underneath the band of her underwear.   
Suddenly he grabbed ahold on the back of her thighs, hauling her up to sit on the counter. Spreading her legs apart he nestled himself between them.   
"Everything about you is alluring, your tiny feet and toes, your calfs, your thighs, your derrière" running his hands up her legs softly and proceeded to make their way up under her shirt. "Your hips, the curve of your waist" his hands slid higher. Isla wasn't going to stop him because his warm calloused hands felt like fire, she was blushing hard as a warm tingly sensation flooded her skin, and a knot started to build in her lower abdomen. "Your rack" he snickered as he gently groped at her bust, feeling her nipples harden underneath his hand. Her head fell back and her jaw slacked as she let out a soft moan. She felt her skin prickle at the new sensation, slight throbbing between her legs. Zoro growled softly as he leant down and bit into the junction between her neck and shoulder, a louder moan erupted from her throat. Feeling his own need rising, it pressed into her thigh.   
"Oh the things I want to do to you kitten, things that would make dear Christian Grey blush" he breathed huskily into her ear. "Shall we take this upstairs" he whispered.


End file.
